Rosala Silvershield
Rosala Silvershield is a blood elf death knight who specializes in blood magic. She is an active member of the Horde, next in line to be the Matriarch of the Silvershield clan, a deathlord, and a big friggin mess. Physical Description Rosala before her.."death"...had sun tanned skin thanks to training all day outside, bright blue eyes, and straight long black hair she mashed up into a bun. After her "rebirth" as the death knight intro decided to call it, Rosala's physical appearance had some major changes. Her skin was now a taupe color with a purple blush and her eyes glowed an eerie blue. Her hair was now the color of lavender which after her freedom from Arthas she cut into a bob. She went for an edgy look with some deep side bangs that covered her left eye a bit cause why not, might as well go full fledged edge when your new hideout has skulls everywhere! She also has scars on her nose, very faintly on her lips where her canine teeth grew larger, and on her stomach/back where she was run through with a runic blade which began her transformation. She also has her ears pierced in the lobes and the cartilage. Sidebar photo is by Eluvianna on Instagram! Personality Rose, she gives no ducks anymore. Really. Right now the world is falling apart, Jaina has plot armor as big as Sylvanas' tiddys and literally no one knows what the Helsinki happened to Vol'jin. She was already crazy from the crap ton of torture Arthas like to do for "training", she is maxed out this adventure on ducks to give. She feels like these strange gods of the blizzard are gas lighting her because this adventure seems very similar to like three years ago when monks came into the picture. To sum it up she is a small ball of rage, dad jokes, murder, and curse words. Don't get it wrong she is a sweet heart but she is like those anime girls who will kick your butt with a smile and you think its cute till you realize they could murder you with a spoon. Sweet but psycho...yeah there we go. That's a song but heeey the phrase is public domain right? Also if you can't tell I'm doing this for fun please trust me when I say she is above my bull crap in game. I promise you her TRP3 is actually legit! This is like 50/50 legit. History Rosala's grandmother trained her to be her heir and that is the only thing she had in mind. This led Rosala to be raised in a gilded cage that looked great and sparkly, but was pretty cold and lacked any real familial bonds. She was isolated from others so she could focus on her training, this included her older twin brothers: Elladan and Lorien. She showed a connection to the light at an early age, no doubt from her father, which her grandmother loathed but decided to "make it work" by shoving Rosala on to a path to get into the Royal Guard. That was where she met her best and only friend Zaennicus Silverfrost ! They drank their feelings together and she beat the crap out of his bullies cause like I said she had a lot of rage. The polite noble girl facade only worked for so much bull crap. Sometimes the kiddy gloves had to come off in the name of friendship! (They do eventually meet again after being freed from Arthas' grasps and continue to be best buds 5ever cause screw dying apparently?) So she found a friend in the guard which was great but ya know life ain't easy when you live on Azeroth and every other year is a new apocalyptic disaster and it just so happened that one year Arthas decided to destroy Silvermoon. You know what's not fun kids? Watching your only friend get engulfed by ghouls and raised from the dead as you stand there with a runic blade through your stomach as the darn Light tries to stop your transformation into a death knight! This basically means you take an hour to mcfreaking die and it hurts like heck! And that was how she died. The first time. After that she became this immortal thing and liked to test the limits which really freaks people out when they first meet you. That may all sound weird but it’s a personal view on Death Knights. I'll explain down below later in a legit paragraph not just my bs. Rosala rose the ranks of the Horde eventually becoming one of it’s champions. Over the years, and many bloody conflicts, she has honed her blood magic becoming a grade a blood death knight. During the legion invasion, Rosala was promoted to the position of Bloodlord, becoming a leader for the other Deathlords who practice the blood specialization. Despite her hyperactive memelord trash behavior, Rosala was actually a great leader and continued to hold the position after the legion was defeated. Currently she is supporting Baine and Sauerfang (rip my dude bro) to try and lead the Horde down a better path. She also wants to shank Sylvanas really bad but can’t use daggers according to the red text of sadness. Relationships Lorien and Elladan Silvershields Lorien and Elladan are Rosala’s big brothers by a decade and due to their grandmother’s insistence on raising Rosala they didn’t get to see her as often as they would have liked. That being said it was probably for the best. Rosala, Lorien, and Elladan were all very different people before the Fall of Silvermoon, and not their true selves. It was only after meeting again after her freedom from Arthas did the two men cemented a brotherly bond with Rosala. Elladan is a sea faring rogue who loves to bring back stories and trinkets for his little sister. He is a ride or die type of man who would do anything for his siblings, regardless of how dirty his hands get. He wants to see them both happy and tires to teach Rosala about free will after so many years under her grandmother and Arthas’ control. He’s the guy you call to help hide a dead body or start a drug smuggling business. Lorien is more of the stricter brother of the pair. He values knowledge and planning over spontaneously acting. He loves his sister dearly but often worries about her. Lorien had to learn to restrict how often he tried to put a hand in her Decision making process. Instead, he became an advisor of sorts to her and taught her about everything that happened while she was under Arthas’ control. He’s the one you call if you don’t know how to be a functional adult and do your taxes. Zaennicus Silverfrost Zaen was originally Rosala’s only friend. Yes, she was that pathetic. Rosala and him suffered through training together, drank their sadness together, disappointed their family together. You get the idea. Zaen is a sweet man who didn’t befriend Rosala for her family’s ties, instead he was kind to her because he thought she was a great person. Rosala felt responsible for his death, she was suppose to be his defender. However, fate kept them together and after dealing with Arthas’ bull crap they were able to find each other again. With that frosty scrub out of the way, Rosala and Zaen could find a new purpose together which made the adjustment easier for Rosala. Lih’Zan Lih’Zan and Rosala met on Pandaria as the factions fought over resources and the Pandarian’s really just wanted them all to leave. Lih’Zan being the laid back and loving older brother type quickly won over the hyperactive and chaotic Rosala. They became friends after running into each other a few times and developed a rather...physical rel- screw it...they were friend’s with benefits. However, overtime it was clear to everyone but them that they loved each other. Sadly, they were both very dense and coudn’t quite figure it out until after they had to go to and alternate time line cause...magic?? Either way, they eventually stopped being dumb and became a couple just in time for demons to fall form the sky and Sargaras to be a fricking d-bag. Would Rosala marry this big blue boyfriend? Yes, but not until Shivana is dead and only if he wanted to. She is still learning about troll customs and her zandali is a work in progress. Shivana Silvershield Shivana is a cold calculating woman. Like, the biggest b&*$^ ever. Not in a good way either. While she had increased the Silvershield’s strength in high elven/blood elven society it came at a cost. She was willing to stab you in the back and the front....and the side...look cross her and you’re in a ditch dead. She plays the political game well, and she forced Rosala to be her pawn the moment she was born. Rosala was to be her heir, skipping Rosala’s mom for disobeying Shivana and marrying for love. She raised Rosala in a gilded cage, expecting Rosala to obey every command and become stronger so the family could survive. She cared about their legacy but not the family members’ quality of life. As such, after her first death and new sense of self worth, Rosala has vowed to defy her grandmother at every opportunity and eventually rip the family out of Shivana’s grasp. Aeron Eventide Aeron, formerly known as Keenan and Gloom, was Rosala’s instructor for Royal Guard training. She was quite a headache for him due to her constantly fighting Zaen’s bullies. The most common conversation they had was Aeron telling her to run laps. She did it of course because she respected him. They crossed paths eventually after all the Arthas bs and both were rather changed. Eventually, they stopped being so guarded around each other and became friends. Aeron became a training buddy and someone Rosala grew to care about. Whether he likes it or not, Aeron gets frequent surprise visits from her and Zaen. They want him to know they care about him and that they will be there when he needs them. Rosala still likes to bug him though, payback for all those darn laps he made her run. However, if tells her to run more she still will. It’s tradition by this point. Diane Marlowe Diane Marlowe is Rosala’s equivalent to a k-pop idol. She had never seen someone rock their situation like Diane does. Diane didn’t ask to be turned by the plague, but she made something of her new life and Rosala loved that. When Rosala met her at the start of BfA she immediately Stan the hellheim out of the priestess. Rosala was drawn to Diane’s use of the light that reminded her of her father’s. She found Diane interesting and eventually they became friends. Rosala was Diane’s witness at her wedding to a certain lucky Forsaken fella. Powers and Abilites Rosala is a master with two handed weapons, plate armor, and blood magic. While she dabbles in frost and unholy, blood is her baby. All those years training before her first death helped her master her weapons but it was in her new resurrected state that she was stronger than before. Her blood magic is a mix of what we see in game as well as other inspirations. I like to think that she learned to drain it from fallen bodies and her own self to use as tendrils and bloody projectiles. She can control its hardness and flexibility to create barriers, sharp surfaces or points, extra layer of armor, or even gelatinous orbs. It wasn’t always this easy for her, she put a lot of time and dedication to get to where she was. Trial and error, blood loss, dying once or twice, ya know things like that. It was all worth it in the end though. As for frost she can use it to walk on water and any other spells that a blood spec has access to. She leaves most of that pretty Elsa stuff to Zaen. Unholy was her worst skill. She did manage to keep three minions though, they act like shield brothers for her. Having her back when she goes solo. She treats them less of servants and more of a strange familial bond. Nubs was her ghoul, created too small and doomed to be exterminated if she didn’t hide him. Robert is her Skeleton archer, she let him pick his name and he just ran with it. Gorefield is her gheist, he likes to bring back ‘surprises’ for her. My View of Death Knights The Only Legit Thing On This Wiki: The way I interpret Death Knights is, well, my personal view of them. I have looked over the lore we get in game and other mediums for clues as to what exactly Death Knights are. I can’t promise the Death Knights I create are what Blizzard wanted them to be seen as or are the “canon” way Death Knights should behave. So what is a Death Knight? To me they are mortals turned pseudo immortal through the Scourge, a necromantic plague created by the Burning Legion in order to bring chaos to Azeroth. There are many creatures that are part of the Scourge, some are simple skeletons, some are Liches, and there are even vampires! In fact the Forsaken race are humans turned into undead zombie like humanoids. These guys were bound to the Lich King’s will for a while before breaking free. Death Knights are another variation of the Scourge and the second Lich King, Arthas, was a Death Knight before fusing with the first Lich King. Death Knights can be any race in Azeroth, including the Forsaken, and they were killed in battle by Arthas and his Scourge minions. Now, how I see it they are not undead like the Forsaken. I like to think Arthas over the years tried to raise Death Knights in his image since his transition into a Death Knight was different than the first Death Knights that came before him. He never died, but instead gave up his soul for power. I like to think then the new generation of Death Knights have more mortal features. For example my Death Knight, Rosala, uses the blood spec which involves blood magic using her own blood as a source of power for some spells. This would then require a Death Knight ot have a body that pumps blood through it. Arthas also tended to feed his Death Knights, though poorly and with humanoid meat, and Death Knights can get drunk. Death Knights can also feel pain and are often tortured on Arthas’ command because they gain power through pain. In order for all of that to happen you need to have fully functional organs which requires a working nervous system. I think it would just be easier for Arthas to just make all the organs work instead of picking only a few in order to save time and reap additional benefits and deal with minor inconveniences. It would make sense then for Arthas to give them fully functioning bodies in order to be the most effective with their new abilities. To have working organs will allow them to feel pain and have a supply of blood to use. This then would make the Scourge more of an infection that mutates the body of a Death Knight similar to more modern interpretations of vampirism or lycanthropy we see in the media. It would probably render the host clinically dead for a few minutes while the transformation takes place as well as binding them mentally to the Lich King. Since the Scourge is a arcane disease it can go beyond just biological changes since the Death Knights exhibit changes in their mental state such as, the aforementioned binding to the Lich’s will and a almost insatiable hunger for violence. I do not view Death Knights as perfect, they can still be hurt severly and suffer from various side effects of their “undeath”. Those more attuned to the arcane, like elves or ex mages, see these shadow creatures at times that mock them relentlessly in hopes to drive them insane. Koltira Deathweaver experienced this when he was trying to join the Horde. These shadow creatures are commonly seen when a Death Knight is trying to sleep, which means they don't sleep often. To me, this can lead to fatigue and a loss of control over their “hunger”. The hunger is also a side effect. A Death Knight is designed to kill, if they are not killing they suffer withdrawal pains so to speak. The need for violence is like an addiction that was instilled in them in order to turn them into deadly weapons. If this hunger is sated they will go insane and go on a murder spree till the hunger is sated for the moment. I will explore options in my story for how the Knights of the Ebon Blade deal with their hunger, as well as who the Knights of the Ebon Blade are. There are of course expected side effects I would think a Death Knight has such as guilt, ptsd, social rejection, emotional numbness, ect. These will also be something I explore and use in order to add more depth to the Death Knight characters instead of them just being edge lords. One idea i have which may get me some flac is the idea of pseudo immortality. Now in game when you die you go to a graveyard and either your soul self can go find your body for a resurrection or you can ask the residential Spirit Healer to rez you right at the graveyard. If you rez with the Spirit Healer you have resurrection sickness for 10 minutes which is a pretty bad debuff in the game. I plan to have some fun with that, but more importantly I want to add that into the game as an aspect of Death Knights and possibly other classes as well (especially other “adventures” aka the PC you make). How I plan to do this is to have it so a Death Knight’s soul and body are tied to the Scourge. So as long as the Scourge exists then a Death Knight will too. They will still die, suffer from that pain, and have to have their body recover but they cannot cross over to the next life. This can be both a gift and a curse. They will be great allies since they can take on the more risky tasks without fear of death, but there is a huge emotional and mental impact of never being able to move on. Rosala will definitely be dealing with this in her story. I want Death Knights to have power but not gods and op. The Light hurts them more than most, they can still feel pain, they are rejected by everything, but hey at least they have ice powers now! In my opinion a Death Knight has a bittersweet existence and that is what i really want to convey in this story. SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS A LEGIT THOUGHT I wanted to put this out there since I didn't put it on her RP in game bio! Quotes # Hey look it's Bwonsamdaddy! # Look Sharron I know this is the fifth time I died today but I will continue to run three miles to my corpse! I am not buying that insta rez bullcrap today! # I wonder if I can jump off this giant golden troll temple.... # Yeah shouldn't have jumped off that giant troll temple. # You have some nerve being alive. # I've only had Zaen back for one day but if anyone hurts him I will kill everyone in this room and then myself! Trivia * One of her hobbies is dancing, she took lessons before the fall and continues to practice. * She calls Illidan, Illidaddy. He never said if he cared or not. * She loves sugar even after being transformed! * She likes to find random animals and bond with them to the point where they are like pets. This leads to random animals showing up at home that really shouldn’t be there. * Piggy backing from above, she took a one hour walk in the forest and came back with a raccoon (tanuki in game) who is now her pet and loving life. External Links Armory - https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/us/wyrmrest-accord/Rosal%C3%A1 Category:Death Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight